Capitol Hunger Games 2-Bitter
by PlutoKuro
Summary: For two years, the Capitol citizens have been subject to violent outbursts of the rebels. House raids. Attacks on the streets. But whilst it's unsafe on the streets, unsafe is just the beginnig...
1. Home

_Authors Note: I'm really sad at the moment-I'm writing this in the air, on the way back to Britain from New Zealand :(. I've had a really good time out here in Kiwi Land, but all holidays must come to an end. At least the 23 hour flight will give me chance to catch up on all of my writing, and the flight attendants gave me a fluffy monkey teddy! Anyway-onto the story. If you haven't read my First Capitol Hunger Games story, you should check it out. _

_*Brofist*_

The thing I hate the most about being under the 'rebels' control is the T.V.. There's nothing on any more. Sports has been banned, no capitol citizens can play to a crowd of more than twenty. Our music channels have been cut off, and the only things left are crappy kids cartoons.

My name's Feli. I'm 15 years old. I have short, brown hair that I spike up into a short mohawk. But the thing that sticks out about me are my eyes. When I was young, my eye bled in a weird way, and over time, it coloured my eye, making my left eye red. My other eye is a vivid blue.

Today is Saturday. My favourite day of the week. I have nothing to do, and I just sit around with my friends listening to music. Music I've downloaded, that is.

"Feli! Time to eat!". I sighed and reluctantly got up from the comfy dip in the grass. I think its there from years of me sitting there, but I don't know if it was there before.

I slid the glass door open, and helped myself to the seat nearest the door. My mum, dad and sisters were already there—that's usually how it is. I pull my headphones out my ears and stuff them into my pocket. We have lasagne tonight, one of my favourites, but its almost all gone because of my sisters. They're twins, and at twelve years old, you'd think they'd already be over food fighting. But no. I quickly help myself to the last piece and stuff some salad onto my plate.

All through the meal, the girls were fighting. Shouting. I'm surprised my mum and dad never say anything about it. We can never have a proper family night out, not that I'd like to be seen with these idiots. I finish my meal as soon as possible, throw my plate into the dishwasher and run up the stairs.

Ok. So, you might have figured that were not the richest Capitol family. We don't have butlers or maids to do our chores, and we don't eat gourmet food. We cant afford it after my dad lost his job. He used to be a football player. Until the rebels made it illegal.

I push the on button on my computer and it bursts to life. It only takes a second to boot up and I go onto the internet to video chat my friends. But, something catches my eye. An advert. But its not an advert. The second Capitol Hunger Games reaping is happening. Tomorrow.

Its what I've been dreading, since I saw the death of Zoey last year. She was back stabbed. Tortured and then brutally murdered by what she thought was a close ally.

"Mum, Dad!"

I ran down the stairs to tell my family, who were all crowded around the tv screen, huddled together on the couch. The girls were actually quiet for once and they looked like such a happy family. All of their heads turned in unison towards me.

"What do you want, 'tard (Retard)-eye?" Emmy taunted. She's the elder of the two by twenty minutes.

"Yeah, 'tard-eye" Mia echoed her every word.

"Girls!" Mum gives them a stern look. "Yes doll?" I hate that nickname.

"The reaping. For the Hunger Games. Its tomorrow." The room goes silent. Nobody knows what to say. I'm fifteen, I'll have three names in the ballot box. The girls are twelve. They'll have only one slip of paper in the box. That's five out of one million chances that my parents will lose one of their beloved children. Then, one in twenty four that they will see that child again.

The girls are quiet again. They're worried about this.

"Girls, its OK. There's a very small chance that any of you will be chosen." She smiled at them, trying to hide her sad side. We thought that they weren't going ahead with this years games. We were wrong. Very wrong.

I run back upstairs with the intention of skyping Matt, but he wasn't on. I hope he knows about it, 'cos last year, some civilians got killed for not turning up for the reaping. I kinda knew them. It was Elly, a girl in my class. Her parents thought that she would be safe. They didn't know the rebels took a register.

I shove a cd into my player and blast some pop into the air around me, helping me relax. I belly flop onto my bed covers and lie there, imagining being picked for the games. What am I good at?

At ten, I change into my pyjamas, brush my teeth and switch off the music. I check one final time for Matt, but he still isn't online. I try calling, but there's no answer. I'll just call in tomorrow. And I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

When I open my eyes, it's half past nine. I shove a black tee-shirt on and some green skinny jeans, and go downstairs for breakfast. My mum's making omelette, my favourite and she's put some cheese in it too [_Try it, it's really nice!_] The twins step down the staircase in pink dresses that completely outshine my casual jeans. They look like they've been crying 'cos their eyes are red. Mia comes and sits next to me. Weird.

They both reach for cereal and milk, and sit, eating quietly. I shovel the omelette down my throat ans sprint back upstairs to freshen up before the reaping.


	2. To the reaping

_Authors Note: So, I'm still in the air. 45 minutes away from Dubai. If you don't know, that's where the tallest building to date (2013) stands, The Burj Kalifa. Its over 800 meters tall, and there's a guy that lives right at the top of it, and he sits on the top with no harness eating breakfast. I don't think I could do that. Anyway-onto the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it so far. By chapter 4, I want to do an Interview with the characters, so get posting questions. Ow, my ears just popped._

On the way out of the door, I put on my green monster snapback and my chequered Vans. I've decided to walk on my own to the reaping, and stop by Matt's house on the way to find out why the hell he's blanking me this whole time.

Matt lives about five minutes away, and I walk through the empty neighbourhood alone. We don't get mugged here, so my parents are fine with me walking everywhere. It's that, or buying a brand new car we cant afford.

I get to Matt's house on time, 9:15, and push my finger on his doorbell. It echoes through the house, and after 5 minutes, there was still no answer. Hmm. So I have to walk on my own then?

When I get near the town square, I can see that there are thousands upon thousands of people packed into one tight space. I spot my sisters and run over to them. They look pretty bewildered. I push them into the nearest queue and ask where mum and dad have gone.

"We got separated from them by the uniformed men." Mia whined at me and pointed to the people stopping parents from smothering their kids, wiping away the tears on her cheek.

"Well. I'm here now. Just don't wonder off." I stand in line with my unsuspecting sisters, who have no clue what is happening. This queue leads to a white table. Sat at the white table is a woman. She has to cut your finger.

"Now, don't be wimps here. The lady is going to stab your finger to make you bleed. It doesn't hurt. If it did, they wouldn't let it happen, would they?" I try and lie to them, and it seems to work. I turn around, put my finger on the needle and wait for the girls.

"Feli! You lied to me! It really hurt! That's not fair!" Emmy screams at me before bogging of to join Mia in the twelve year old section. I go on a hunt for the fifteens, but it doesn't take long to find my big buddy Nate.

"Hey Nate. How's it goin?" I slap my hand on his shoulder and he smiles at me.

"Ok. Apart from Matt."

"Yeah. What's happened to him?" Nate swallows and frowns.

"He's in hospital. Last night a group of rebels attacked his house and the neighbours. He's seriously injured." He shrugged. Lots of attacks on houses are happening recently, and no-one seems to know the reason why. Even Katniss, the new president.

"Ahem." A plump-looking woman has stepped onto the stage in front of the microphone.

"May I please present the presidents, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" There are scarce cheers, but the majority of the crowd is silent. Awkward.

"Hello for the second year running, Capitol citizens and children. Welcome once again to the reaping. The selection will follow as last years did; we pick twelve girls and twelve boys at random, rather than in districts. Previous successors of the original Hunger Games shall be your mentors, along with last years victor, Katie Fishing."

Silence.

"But now, here's a video for all of you." Peeta chirped in. His hand lead to the same screen as last year, which was followed by a Ceasar Flickerman's voice-over and a really badly made film about the rebels taking over the Capitol.

When the tape ends, there is silence once again. No-one talks to their friend about how stupid it was like last year. We all know how serious this is.

"Now we shall move onto the reaping itself." Katniss plunges her hand into the huge glass bowl containing every female child's name in the Capitol and surrounding areas. As her hand emerges with the first name, the whole crowd takes a deep breath in anticipation and nerves.

"Eve Lighthead."

And all the way from sector eighteen, a tall brown haired girl with blonde highlights emerges and traipses her way onto the stage. Moans from her parents are heard behind us, but the rebel forces push them back, forbidding them to see their child until later.

Peeta's hand moves for the second bowl, and everyone else falls silent. He fishes around for a couple of seconds, chasing a piece before finally pulling it out.

"Tyla Jones" Our first twelve year old. After a minute or two, a chubby looking boy with a red face plods onto the stage. He's not going to make it. Everyone knows that twelve year old's never make it through the Hunger Games, and he's not in the best shape either. Out of seventy five years, no one at that age has been known to survive long enough. The odds of each name after flash through my brain like they always have done when I saw the reapings on TV.

"Now for the next lucky girl." Katniss plasters a fake smile to rub in just how much the tables have turned on us. Her hand reaches into the bowl, and she swishes it around in a circular motion, truly mixing the paper up. She stops and picks the slip off the top of the bowl. The one exposed to the air. It could have blown off if there was a breeze.

She pulls off the red seal and opens it up like she did for all of the others. She smiles as she reads the words.

"Mia Lucksworth."

I scream out her name and rush to save Mia and collapse on the floor just before the stage. There's no breeze for her to blow away now. I'll never see her again.

She steps bravely onto the stage, not tears, unlike me, and stares blankly into the crowd. I just said no twelve year old makes it. And I meant it.

Murmuring around me suggests that the people are surprised two of the youngsters have been picked. I can hear my mum scream behind me, and a hand grab my shoulder, telling me never to leave her. But I don't listen to her. I cant. Because I need to join Mia on the stage.


	3. The place to call home now

_Authors note: So, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I've had a couple of ideas for the arena, but if you have any, just PM me. I'm not doing anything interesting enough to write about here. Just want to remind you that I'm gonna be needing those questions soon, or its not gonna happen. ;-; But, on with the story..._

I step cautiously onto the dark, wooden stage and peer into the crowd. Thousands of beady eyes look at me, judging me. I turn to look at Mia, who comes closer and holds my hand tightly.

"Thank you, that is all." We were the last names, so now the rebel peacekeepers are ushering us off the stage. The last thing I see before the doors close behind me is mum crying into my dads favourite sweater.

I now sit in a white room. White is all I can see. Blinding white walls and white floors with white leather seating. I thought white was supposed to represent surrender? There are no windows. Just the small square one on the door that I came in through. I sit here for about ten minutes before there is a knock on the door, and two tall figures comes in.

"Doll!" Mum yells and slams her body into mine, crying into my shoulder. My dad pats her back and she lifts her head up to look into my watery eyes.

"You look after Mia out there. I know you can. You can both come home together, like Katniss and Peeta." She smiled at me, though we both know its a lie. There can only be one victor. She pushes something into my hand and I hold it close to my heart.

After five minutes of hugging and kissing, two men in white come in and I catch the last glimpse of my parents as they leave the room. Once I'm left alone, I take a peek at the object my mum gave me. Dads wedding ring. I can't believe it. This is the single most important thing to my dad after family. And it's now in my hands. I slip it onto my hand before the next visitor comes in.

Emmy steps through the door, a splash of colour in this room. She walks up to me and sits herself onto my knee.

"Feli? Can you promise me something?" She looked her bright blue eyes into mine, looking deeply into my red one.

"Of course." I smiled and she took a deep breath.

"Promise you'll come home." I hesitate for a moment-I'm not going to make it. I'm not that strong. But I do agree.

"I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I point at my right eye.

"Make the other one red." She smiles and a small laugh escapes her lips.

"Pinky swear?" She holds up her pinky.

"Pinky swear." I reply with tears welling at the back of my eyes. The door opens as we lock fingers and she hops off my knee.

"I know it always looked like I hated you. I never did. It's just a younger sibling thing."

After a couple of minutes of reflection, thinking about what the hell I just promised, big Nate comes in. I slap him on the back like I did about an hour ago and smile.

"It's been nice knowing you mate." He smiled.

"Hey! Don't put me down that far!" I laugh at him and punch his shoulder. It's just like us before sports day. But an extreme sports day.

"I'm always gonna stand by you. I'll be in the sidelines until you need me most." He smiled, turned around and left me alone.

About half an hour later the door opens once again. It's the final visitor. My escort. He's quite weird to look at. Dark grey hair and turquoise contacts with a horrible fake tan makes him loom like an orange with hair and a face. We walk in silence from one building to another, even though they're about two meters apart.

I'm lead up to room twelve in an elevator, because I was the last name to be called. I was alone in the glass elevator, and I'm glad too. I cried. It was the only time to myself I've had between the reaping and now and I cleaned myself up just as the elevator stopped.

"Feli!" I was tackled to the ground by a green blur.

"Mia?" I totally forgot that we were both the last to be reaped.

"Come here, follow me! I'll show you where we're staying! She grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway, excited as a little girl on her birthday.

"You're right across the hallway from me! Look!" She points at an open door which I presume is mine.

"Look at the showers!" She leads me into the large room with a massive shower head above me. It has about a bazilion buttons each releasing a new scent into the running water.

"There's also a screnery window and an electronic futon bed, oh and twenty-four seven room service with chefs that'll specially make anything I want whenever I want it. So that means I can have pizza at, like, ten in the mor-"

I raise my finger, like mum and dad did, and she quietens down and leaves me in peace so I can take a very reflective shower.

After drying and re-spiking my hair and then changing into a new set of clothes, I enter the lounge room to find out who my mentor actually is.

"Ah, its so nice of you to finally join us." My mentor smiles at me from across the room. It's my least favourite person. Katie Fishing. She gestures to the seat next to Mia and I cautiously sit on the plastic and help myself to a couple of slices of the biggest and nicest pizza I have ever seen.

"So, Feli. Tell me a bit about yourself. What do you like doing?" She smiles sweetly at me.

"Well, I like music." I manage to speak clearly through the cheese flavour sensation in my mouth.

"I play a bit of guitar." I'm now playing the game. The sweetness game. I smile at her and Mia butts in.

"Honestly, he never stops! Every day. Or he'll go out to the park with Nate or Matt and we wont see him for about five hours. This one time, Matt had fallen into a river, and he'd been gone for ten hours, and my mum thought he'd been kidnapped!" She laughed and pulled another huge slice onto her plate.

"Well, I was hoping I could get some inspiration from your twos hobbies for the parade that's happening is two days time, but we don't have anything for ideas..." She shrugs her shoulders.

"We could do something on siblings." I suggest randomly. Katie looks up and smiles.

"Perfect"

Word meanings(just in case you don't know):

Screnery: It's a word I made up. Its that thing that Katniss messes around with when she's in her room, but its a screen and it shows a scenery, so I thought of screnery. (Genious Pluto strikes again!)


	4. We're shown off

_AN: Actually, I'm not up to anything. Just collecting questins and revising for my KEY STAGE 3 SATS TEST THATS TOMORROW AND I'M GONNA DO CRAP. But yeah. As I was saying. Not up to much._

_2 weeks later:...I got the results...81 out of 150. I did crap._

QUESTION TIME!

Question for Mia!

"How do you feel about the separation from your twin sister?" Submitted by Jerry

Mia~ Well. Obviously, I'm sad. But I'm hoping that both me and Feli will be able to get home safely like Katniss and Peeta did. And, if I have my big brother to guard my back, I'm sure to live long enough! *Hugs Feli*

Question for Feli!

"Do you have any strategies for the games?" Submitted by Lydiahelen

Feli~ No, not really. Look at the previous winners. Most of the time, they had no strategy. I guess I'm bringing back the old times. 2013 language. #Y.O.L.O, Right...

"Cut, cut! Guys, you have to be more emotional. Show your emotions. Mia. Perfect. Feli...You need to work on your thoughts. You're fifteen. C'mon. You know youre both not gonna make it after the Capitol reacted like that to Katniss's win. Come here, Ill show you the costumes."

She smiled and wafted her hand for me to get up. She lead me through the only part of the house that I hadn't been in, down the corridor and to the left. There was a huge room with mirrors on all four sides. There was a changing room in the far corner. There was a man stood in the middle of it dressed in a bright blue suit and spiky blue hair. He turned to face us.

"Mia! Felix! Its so nice to see you" He smiled and walked towards us.

"Its just 'Feli', sir." I smiled.

"Right..er, follow me!" He briskly walked towards the changing room and pulled out a blue dress and gave it to Mia.

"My darling. This dress is for you. We also have it in pink, purple, green and red. Felix, you have the matching suit and tie." He grinned

"Its just feli" I said under my breath. He pulled out the blue blazer with a bow tie and waistcoat. I have to admit, I took an instant liking to it.

"here you go! Change!" He shuffled forward and pushed us into two separate changing rooms where we changed to check ourselves out.

When we stepped out, we looked so similar it was scary. My suit was perfect fitting and suited me to a tee. Mia's dress trailed out behind her with the exact same material that my blazer was made of.

"Sandi, Darling! For make up, keep it down. Mahe the girl look young and dye her hair the same colour as his." He clapped his hand and the make up advisor ran out of the room to tell the artists.

"Oui, yes! Perfect! Another perfect design by me, Archie de Bulio!" He clapped his hands together and Mia gasped.

"Are you really Archie? I love your stuff! I have your pink suede jacket and practically all of your hats! Its an honour, sir! My favourite is your puffle dress, I'm saving up for it. It's just so cute! Oh yeah, and last year my mum got the blue, low-cut waistcoat from the summer collection for me! It's just so comfy and perfect..."

Yawn. Fashion. I returned the clothes and returned to my room to have a nice, hot bath. Tomorrow night was going to be the time we were presented to the public in the best way possible. I dont really think that the clothes do anything for gaining the sponsors, but it definitely lets people check out competition and lets the public see the muscle in some of the tributes.

At five I was called for sushi. I love sushi, and would miss it for the time being. Perhaps a sponsor would send it. I suppose I could sharpen the chopsticks and use them as a weapon. I chuckled and the table turned to look at me, resulting in my cheeks heating up.

"Nothing...carry on." Wow. Embarrassment is horrible. Come to think of it, I dont think I've been embarrassed before. After the sushi, I crept into my bed and listened to music for a couple of hours before falling asleep.

"Wake up! Wakey wakey! Theres practice to be done before the big day!" Archie clapped in my face and eccentrically smiled.

"Fuck off. I dont do well in mornings." I rolled over, turning away from him.

"I won't allow your laziness to damage both yours and my image, Mr Felix!"

"Its feli! F-E-L-I! Get it right!" I shooed him out whilst I got changed, not wanting him to perv on me.

As soon as I stepped out of that room, I was ambushed by women who dressed me in my suit before carting me away on one of those dental chairs for make up.

They rubbed cream on my face, put shit on my eyelashes, stuff on my lips, I cant remember. I was too tired to give a shit, but afterwards, I don't think I had ever felt more gay in my life.

I stumbled out of the room, following Archie half an hour after getting up, only just waking up.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Mia lightly hit me on the side of the face, making me look at her.

"You look so pretty." she smiled back in return and we entered the first stages of our training.

Stage one: The wave. It probably sounds like some massive wall of water that we had to stand against. It was waving. As in with our hands. It made me look retarded. I Think I'd rather salute people than freakin' make my hands look like sea weed.

Stage two: Smile.

"Darlings! It had to be bright! It has to be dazzling! It has to make the man stood at the back of the crowd blind!" Seriously? I supposed this was the only one I was good at because unlike a lot of capitolians, I like my smile. And, I just got my teeth whitened.

Final Stage: Posture. Stand straight, feet shoulder width apart and hold each others hand.

"NOW you are ready." I couldn't believe it when I found out we had just spent three hours doing the 'training' and that it was now time to get on the chariots for real and 'preform' in front of our paying 'audience'.

We were penultimate, so we had two people in the chariot behind us. Numbre eleven was called, that was us and our horse raced into action. We stood smiling as we emerged from the tunnel. The crowd went wild, the adults at Mia's cuteness, the fashion lovers at our costume and I have to say, I did see a couple of girls screaming over myself.

It was all over too soon. The chariot pulled up and Katniss appeared on the ledge, unacompinied by Peeta for once.

"Citizens of the capitol. Welcome to the seventy-seventh annual hunger games, the second of which have been held by the districts and included your capitol children." She smiled the devils smile.

"I hope you are all looking forward for this years games." She winked

"May the odds be ever in your favour." The crowd went wild once again as Katniss disappeared and the chariots were lead out of the ring.


End file.
